villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Azog/Gallery
Images and videos of the vicious orc chieftain, Azog the Defiler, from the Middle-earth legendarium of J.R.R. Tolkein. Gallery Images Miscellaneous Azog the Defiler.jpg|Azog in the trailer of The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. TBOT5A_Theatrical_Poster.jpg|Azog featured on the theatrical poster of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Azog with orc's.jpg|Azog with his orc army. The hobbit azog pop glam.jpg|Azog's Funko Pop. 250px-Azog 2.jpg|Azog released in Lego. ''An Unexpected Journey'' Azog Battle of Moria.png|Azog during the Battle of Moria. Azog vs Thror.png|Azog facing down King Thror. Azog with Thrór Head.png|Azog victoriously holding up Thror's head. Azog-in-Hobbit-Unexpected-Journey-1.jpg|Azog and Thorin fighting for the first time. Azog Loses His Hand.png|Azog maimed and defeated by Thorin. Azog Retreating.png|A wounded and defeated Azog being dragged back into Moria. Azog and White Warg.png|Azog alongside his Warg. Azog Won't Tolerate Failure.png|Azog being unhappy with Yazneg's failure to kill Thorin, shortly before killing him. Azog There's A Price.png|Azog declares a price for the dwarf company's heads. Azog Fresh Scent.png|Azog in pursuit of Thorin's company personally. Azog Run Them Down.png|Finally seeing the company, Azog takes his chance. Azog Smell of Fear.png|Azog facing Thorin for the first time in years. Azog Kill The Rest.png|Azog orders for the death of the company save for Thorin. Azog Angry (1).png|Azog displeased with the dwarfs fighting off the wargs. AZOG.png|Azog being challenged by Thorin. Azog.png|Azog's evil grin. Azog vs Thorin - AUJ.png|Azog fighting and overpowering Thorin. Azog Bring Me His Head.png|Azog demanding Thorin's head. Azog Kill The Hobbit.png|Azog ordering Bilbo Baggins' death. Azog Corners Bilbo.png|Azog cornering Bilbo and going to kill him and Thorin. Azog Sees Eagles.png|Azog seeing the Eagles' arrival. Azog Angry (2).png|Azog furiously seeing an Eagle taking Thorin away. Azog - AUJ Ending.png|Azog enraged with the company's escape. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' Azog - TDOS Opening.png|Azog leading his pack to find the dwarf company. Azog Searching.png|Azog searching for the company. Azog Forest.png|Azog halting his pack after they hear a large roar. Azog The Beast Stands Guard.png|Azog tells the orcs to wait to kill the dwarfs, knowing that the skin-changer is protecting them. Azog Meets With Son.png|Azog being met with by his son, Bolg. Azog Summoned.png|Azog being summoned to Dol Guldor. Azog and Necromancer.png|Azog meeting with the Necromancer, who commands him to lead his army. Azog Commanded.png|Azog being refused his chance to kill Thorin until after he leads the Necromancer's army. Azog Orders Bolg.png|Azog orders Bolg to continue the hunt for the company. Azog Hears Gandalf.png|Azog hearing Gandalf the Grey's arrival. Azog Attacks Gandalf.png|Azog ambushing and attacking Gandalf. Azog vs Gandalf.png|Azog facing off against Gandalf. Azog - TDOS Last Scene.png|Azog ordering his orcs to kill Gandalf. ''The Battle of the Five Armies'' Azog Chastises Bolg.png|Azog chastises Bolg for not killing elves. Azog Commands Bolg.png|Azog commanding Bolg to head to Gundabad to lead his second army. Azog Leads Army.png|Azog leading his army to Erebor. Azog Summons Army.png|Azog summoning his army in Erebor. Azog Commands Army.png|Azog commanding his army to attack the armies of men, dwarf and elves. Azog Attacks City.png|Azog sending his army to attack the city filled with the Laketown citizens. Azog Pleased.png|Azog pleased that he is currently winning the battle. Azog Orders Final Attack.png|Azog ordering the final assault on the Lonely Mountain's doors. Azog Sees Thorin.png|Azog witnessing Thorin and his company entering the battle. Azog Smirking.png|Azog smirking as he sees Thorin and three dwarfs coming for him. Azog Springs Trap.png|Azog springing his trap for Thorin. Azog Kidnaps Fili.png|Azog holding Fili hostage. Azog Kills Fili.png|Azog killing Fili. Azog Glaring.png|Azog glaring menacingly at Thorin. AzogTBOTFA.jpg|Azog attacking Thorin. Azog Attacks Thorin.png|Azog engaging with Thorin. Azog Final Stand.png|Azog making his final stand against Thorin. Azog Second Army.png|Azog with his second army marching behind him. Azog vs Thorin Final Battle.png|Azog's final fight with Thorin. Azog Sees Eagles (2).png|Azog looking in horror as the Eagles arrive. Azog Defeated.png|Azog watches in defeat as the Eagles wipe out his second army. Azog Falls In Ice.png|Azog falling into the ice. Azog Under Ice.png|Azog stabbing Thorin and readying to pounce. Azog Pins Thorin.png|Azog pinning Thorin down on the floor and trying to kill him. Azog Stabs Thorin.png|Azog fatally stabbing Thorin... Azog Stabbed.png|...only to get stabbed by Thorin as well. Azog's Death.png|Azog's death at Thorin's hands. Azog Corpse.png|Azog finally withdrawing his last breath. Videos The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey - One I Could Call King Scene (4 10) Movieclips The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey - Orcs and Eagles Scene (10 10) Movieclips The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Fighting the Darkness Scene (5 10) Movieclips The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Slaughter Them All Scene (4 10) Movieclips The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - To Battle! Scene (5 10) Movieclips The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Here Ends Your Bloodline Scene (6 10) Movieclips The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Legolas's Rampage Scene (8 10) Movieclips The Hobbit The Battle of the Five Armies - Azog's Demise Scene (9 10) Movieclips Category:Galleries